Valerie
" I chose to fight my parents because they belive into something wrong: humanity is not evil, but is tempted to commit evil and I will do everything I can to prevent it" -Valerie's belives over the humanity. Valerie is a powerful Eldrichian: an hybrid between a Monster and an Eldritch Horror and as such she is only surpassed into power by Sargeros. Hystory Early Life Escaping Prophecy of the Chosen Ones Primordials war The Murders Darkness's warning Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Phisycal appearence Human Form Valerie inherited her mother's beauty, however she inherited her father's azure eyes and she has a pale skin. Valerie is described as being very beautiful and although she seems delicate and petite, it only a mask that she uses to hide her true self. Valerie is usually seen wearing leather jackets, t-shirts and jeans, along with combat boots: she hates make up and dresses, beliving that they are useless and she states she would go to even to a wedding without a dress. Personality Valerie is described as being gentle and very loyal to her friends: she is always seen spending time with Caroline and Jennifer and they usually spend many time together as best friends. She is seen being selfless and willing to do anything to protect her friends, putting always their needs before her own. However her friends are also fearfull of her, since they know that she has a very dangerous dark side and an evil nature, since all her powers are based on inflicting pain to the next, however they also notice how much Valerie tries her best to use it only on her foes and not on innocent people. Valerie is seen as being very clever and compassionate, trying to enjoy her life as best as she can and helping people, even if she has an evil nature. Powers and abilities Valerie is one of the most powerful hybrids in the world, since she is the daughter of Azatoth, the first Eldritch Horror, and the Original Monster Amara and as such Valerie has a tremendous power that allows her to fight many foes that even her fellow friends could may not defeat. Basic Powers * High Tier Omnipotence: '''Valerie is among the most powerful beings in the world and she is feared by many, since they know how much powerful she is. Valerie is more powerful than any Chosen Ones, with only Sargeros more powerful than her and however Sargeros acknowledged that Valerie is very powerful and she is a key member of their team. Valerie showed her powers when she fought against Medea, defeating her after a long battle, and she also managed to banish her father back into the Void. ** '''Cosmic Awarness: '''Valerie holds a vast amount of knowledge about the Universe, since she lived for almost 1000 years and this allowed her to learn many things about the Universe. ** '''Reality Warping: '''as one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, Valerie has a tremendous level of control over reality and she can easily tear it appart if she wishes, showing that she is a very powerful being. She can become very dangerous to fight her, since she can easily affect the whole reality around her with just a world. ** '''Destruction: '''Valerie's nature and powers are very destructive and as such she is known to be a very dangerous being, since she is capable to wipe out entire cities with her mear powers, that are described by many as catastrophic. As the daughter of the oldest Eldritch Horror, Valerie's destruction is greater than even that of her father and she is capable of destroying whatever she wants. ** '''Corruption Manipulation: '''Valerie can easily manipulate the Corruption, the Dark Element that the Eldritch Horrors use to consume the worlds and bend them to their will. Using this element Valerie becomes very dangerous, since she can manipulate an Element as lethal as the Ether, making her very dangerous. Corruption however is more than pure energy, since it also tries to take a form. *** '''Corruption Generation: as an Eldritch Horror hybrid, Valerie can generate from her own body Corruption and use it in many ways. Valerie's level of control over this dark element is incredible and she can easily use it in many ways, allowing her to become very dangeous, since it is hard to even touch her. *** Corruption Empowerment: '''Valerie can also use the Corruption that she creates to empower herself, allowing her to reach a higher level of power that makes Valerie a foe that is very dangerous and capable to face multiple foes at the same times. Valeries can also absorb the corruption around her and become more powerful, greately enchanting her Eldritch and Hexen powers. *** '''Corruption Weapons: Valerie can also convert the Corruption into powerful weapons, particulary dark tentacles that then enter inside the body of the victim, corrupting and twisting its mind. Valerie can also empower other weapons with Corruption, making them very dangerous. * Immortality: '''Valerie is 980 years old and she is still alive and she looks in her early 20s, like if she did not age. If she is not killed, Valerie will live for millions, if not billions of years. ** '''Nigh-Invulnerability: Valerie's body is nearly indestructible and even the most powerful Earth weapons cannot even scratch her; she can also resist the attacks and the effects of most magical weapons. Valerie proved her great resistance when she fought against Cain and she managed to resist against him for a while. ** Advanced Supernatural Healing Factor: as a hybrid of two powerful species, Valerie's healing abilities are incredible and she can easily heal herself from most injuries, showing an incredible healing factor. Valerie can regenarate most injuries with little effort, allowing her to survive many injuries that would normally kill even her fellow Chosen Ones friends. *** Corruption Regenaration: '''even if Valerie loses some parts of her body, she can still easily replace them using the Corruption, giving it the shape she needs and so she can regenarate even a full arm. Valerie can use this powers to easily save herself from even wounds that would kill her. * '''Mind Manipulation: Valerie is very skilled into controlling the mind of her foes, showing that she can easily manipulate all the brain functions of her opponents and she can especially manipulate the minds of Old Ones and monsters. This makes Valerie very dangerous and few beings can stand her powers. ** Nightmare Manipulation: as the daughter of two dark creatures, Valerie is very skilled into manipulating the nightmares of her foes and she can also achieve levels superior to Sargeros, showing to be quite skilled into forcing people to relive their worst fears over and over. Valerie can even trap her foes into an unending torment that only those above her power can undo. ** Lovecraftian/ Monsters Control: due to her heritage, Valerie can control the brain and the body of the Lovecraftians and of many Monsters, however her superior powers allow her to control even beings like Eldritch Horrors and Original Monsters, showing that she holds a tremendous level of power. ** Corruption Beings Control: '''Valerie's heritage as an Eldritch Horror allows her to control beings that are infected by Corruption, allowing her to use them as minions. * '''Hexen Magic: as the daughter of the Original Hexen, Valerie has all the powers of one, but to a much higher degree, since she is also daughter of an Eldritch Horror and this allows Valerie to mix her powers and create a new kind of magic that is far more lethal. Valerie showed that she is also very skilled into magic and she prefers to use magic rather than her phisycal abilities, despite the fact that only Sargeros surclasses her. ** Advanced Telekinesis: as a hybrid of two Primordial Species, Valerie is very skilled into telekinesis and she has shown that she is able to use her powers to take out armies of foes on her own. Valerie telekinesis is much better than that of Sargeros, since she is far more trained than the latter into using her telekinetic powers. Valerie can use her powers in many ways, allowing her to move both objects and people, forcing their bodies to move against their will. ** Advanced Telepathy: Valerie posses incredible teleèathic powers and is very difficult to keep something hidden from her, especially after she has decided to find it out. Valerie's telepatic powers allows her to know what her foes are always thinking. *** Eldritch Mind: due to her nature as the daughter of an Eldritch Horror, Valerie's mind is different from anything else anyone can encounter and is impossible to enter inside her mind and understand it. Valerie's mind is her most dangerous weapon, since no one is able to enter inside it and be the same as before, because seen Valerie's true mind is too much for anyone; only the Lovecraftians and the Primordial Beings can enter in her mind and be the same as before. **** Madness Induciment: '''if anyone watches too deeply inside Valerie's mind, he will lose his mental sanity because he cannot handle her mind, since it is costantly guarded by Corruption and her nature will always allow her to destroy the mind of those foolish enough to enter inside her. Her powers over madness are amplified by the fact she is the daughter of the Blinded Idiot God. ** '''Astral Projection: Valerie can generate an astral projection of herself and use it to talk to people at a great distance, allowing her to comunicate to them important messages. Valerie can also use these astral projection to fight her foes, allowing her to face multiple foes at the same time. ** Psychic Persuasion: Valerie can easily use her voice to convince people to do whatever she wants, forcing them to act against their will. Valerie can also make her foe do whatever she wants, even forgetting entire parts of their life, similar to a vampire, but to a higher degree. * Elementukinesis: * Weather Manipulation: as the daughter of an Eldritch Horror and of the Original Hexen, Valerie posses a high level of wheather manipulation and she can use it to cause mass destruction with ease. Valerie can easily change what was once a perfect day into one of the worst day ever. * Advanced Superhuman Strength: * Advanced Superhuman Speed: * Advanced Superhuman Agility: * Advanced Superhuman Durability: * Advanced Superhuman Stamina: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles